Ai Parkman
Ai Shiori Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the eldest daughter and child of Kaori and Matt Parkman Jnr. She will possess the abilities of Attraction, Wind Manipulation, Light, Shadow And Darkness Manipulation and Bond Negation. Appearance Ai will have thick, straight black hair and dark brown eyes. Her face will be round, a trait shared by all of her younger siblings too. She will be quite short for her age while she is a child. Later she will outgrow this slightness and will be about average height. She will have a pale skin tone which will be emphasised by her dark hair and eyes, and the rich, dark colouring of the clothes she will favour. Abilities Ai's first ability will be Attraction. She will manifest this ability as a young child and will use it to draw others to her, in particularly causing other children to like and befriend her. Her use of the ability will be almost unconscious. As she grows older, she will learn to control the ability and will be able to deactivate it if she chooses. She will also learn other ways to access its effects, such as causing sexual attraction and creating loyalty and protectiveness. Her second ability will be Wind Manipulation. This ability can be used to create winds and to manipulate them. They can range from simple breezes to full-sized gales. The ability can also manipulate winds within other weather forms, such as storms, hurricanes and tornadoes, but it cannot manipulate other weathers such as rain, clouds or sunlight. It also cannot control air which is completely still. The winds could be used offensively by blowing opponents away and causing stormy conditions, or to protect oneself by deflecting away attacks and projectiles, or to fly upon. Her third ability will be Light, Shadow And Darkness Manipulation. Ai's ability will enable her to create and control all forms of light and its absence. She will be able to produce beams of light, illuminate an area completely, cast shadows and absorb light entirely creating pitch darkness. Additionally, she will be able to bend and manipulate light in order to affect colour and cause illusions. Her final ability will be Bond Negation. The ability can negate bonds caused by abilities, such as twin empathy, twin telepathy, linking or mental and physical bond. When Ai first manifests, she will automatically negate these bonds whenever she is near someone who possesses one. By gaining more control of the ability, she will later learn to prevent this automatic negation and even negate specific bonds while leaving others alone. The ability could also negate natural emotional bonds with more effort, and could be used to break or escape physical bonds and restraints. Family & Relationships *Father - Matt Parkman Jnr *Mother - Kaori Parkman *Younger brothers - Daichi, Jiro and Kenichi Parkman *Younger sisters - Kyoko and Akane Parkman History & Future Etymology Ai is a Japanese name meaning "love", which is a reference to her ability of attraction. Her middle name, Shiori, is another Japanese name which means "poem weave". Her surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or someone who owns or works in a park. Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.